1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bow sight calibrating equipment and more particularly pertains to a new computerized archery aid for providing instructional information regarding the use of a bow and arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bow sight calibrating equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, bow sight calibrating equipment heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bow sight calibrating equipment include U. S. Pat. No. 4,598,631; U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,479; U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,901; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,805; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,409; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,921.
In these respects, the computerized archery aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing instructional information regarding the use of a bow and arrow.